


Warrior Paint

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Emily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Paint

Dipping her fingers into the wet paint she had sitting on the bench before her, Emily forced herself to stop her laughter, knowing the look her boyfriend was giving her.

"I'm going to look stupid, aren't I?"

Emily quickly shook her head, her curls bouncing as she laughed. "I think you'll look cute," she smiled. Taking her fingers covered in paint, she quickly swiped it across his cheek. "See?"

The older boy picked up his girlfriend's compact mirror and looked at the dark black line on his face. "I look like a warrior or something," Aaron snorted.

"Exactly!" Emily leaned in and pressed a short kiss to the football player's lips. "You're going to look so badass that they won't come anywhere near you."

Aaron smiled at the brunette before him, letting her dip her finger back into the paint so she could draw another line on his cheek. She was smart and beautiful, but she didn't know much about football. "I'm sure they won't."

Carefully drawing the new line across her boyfriend's other cheek, Emily let her eyes focus on the way his skin immediately darkened, underneath the paint it growing red. "I think you look even more handsome," she said softly, smiling up to him as she fixed the end of the line.

He could say the same about her. Whenever his girlfriend smiled, she looked that much more beautiful.

"It doesn't itch, right?"

Aaron was quick to shake his head.

Giving him a toothy grin, the junior girl twisted the cap of the paint closed before jumping off the bench and making her way to the sinks in the locker room. "So if you win," she started, smirking as she looked back and her boyfriend quickly averted his eyes from her ass, "I'll take you out tomorrow night."

The football player's brow arched. "Really?"

She dried her hands before turning back to the older boy. "Yeah, but if you lose than you're taking me out."

"Is it going to be one of those nice nights where you make me dinner?" he asked hopefully. He had been invited over to the mansion when her parents were away one weekend and when they weren't cuddling on the couch or swimming out in her pool, she shooed the chefs from the kitchen so she could cook for him.

Emily gave him a wink. "Or even just a nice night swim," she shrugged. "Whatever you want."

Aaron shrugged, picking up his helmet and walking over to the cheerleader. "Either way I get to go out with you," he grinned, feeling her arms wrap around his waist.

"Aren't you sweet?"

Banging his hand on the locker beside his head, Derek broke the kissing couple apart. "Enough," he gagged, catching the towel Emily threw at him. "Let the man go, he needs to get out and warm up or that paint will be for nothing."

The cheerleader stuck her tongue out at the older boy before turning, quickly putting her hair up.

"Good luck out there," Aaron rushed out, spinning his girlfriend around and planting a kiss on her lips.

Laughing into the kiss, Emily shook her head, pushing him away. "You too," she smiled, her eyes squinting. "Now go!"

"You don't just want to kiss me all day?"

Derek turned and threw the towel back at the couple.

Emily flashed him a grin. "I do but we'll just keep getting interrupted." She took his hand and they both went out onto the football field, letting him kiss her in front of his friends before she ran over to the other cheerleaders standing on the sidelines.

"Slut."

Emily's head turned to see a couple of senior girls walking by the cheerleading squad.

Stepping forward, the newest girl on the squad glared at the girls walking by. "How the hell is she a slut?"

Feeling her friend's anger, Emily put a hand on her arm.

"She's sleeping with a football player," the blond almost growled. "She's a slut."

The ambassador's daughter tightened her ponytail as she picked up her pom poms from the track. "I actually haven't slept with him," she pointed out. As she watched the seniors' reactions, she shrugged. "Just because you date someone doesn't mean you have to sleep with them. And even if I did, it's actually healthy to have a sex life." She caught a water bottle thrown her way and took a quick sip. "Either way, you're wrong with your assumption."

"Prude."

Emily rolled her eyes as she turned her back to the girls, waving to her boyfriend out on the field.

JJ walked up to the older girl and nudged her elbow.

"You can't win with some people," she said quietly, shrugging her shoulders. "Let it roll off your shoulders."

The blond smirked. "I know you," she nodded, "and you're not a prude."

Sharing a laugh with the cheerleader, Emily turned back to her squad and waved her pom poms. "Ok line up!"

Aaron caught the ball his teammate had thrown to him, ready to throw it back when the new member of the team punched at his arm.

"Dude," he laughed, "your girl is hot."

Eyeing his girlfriend teaching her team a new cheer, the football player grit his teeth before shoving the ball into the new player's stomach, smiling over to his girlfriend before walking away.


End file.
